Yes! Yes! Yes!
by Alex Glaven
Summary: *Akiko* A little Isaac/Mia fic I whipped together. Yes, you heard me right. Isaac/Mia.


Hi, and welcome back to another of Akiko's stupid fics! Yes, this is an  
Isaac/Mia fic. No, it's not too terribly romantic. I thought it was  
funny, but then again, I'm not all that bright.  
Isaac: ::in green "Akiko doesn't own Golden Sun or...Herbal Essences?   
Akiko, is that right?"::  
Yes.  
Isaac: ::in the happy special rainbow colored marker "Okay..."::  
Enjoy!  
  
Yes! Yes! Yes!  
  
Isaac was walking down the hall, contemplating many, many things.  
  
Well, actually, one thing. The Mercury Adept that had capture his heart  
and had taken his breath away: Mia of Imil.  
  
He loved her with all of his heart, and she felt the same. He had to be  
the luckiest Venus Adept alive.  
  
~*Flash Back, for all of you Flash Backing needs...*~  
  
"Mia, I wanted to tell you..."  
  
"Yes, Isaac?" she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. He started to  
sweat, and it wasn't entirely from the heat of the desert.  
  
"Mia...I...love you."  
  
"Oh, Isaac!"  
  
And she had fallen into his arms and they had been about to kiss  
passionately when someone behind them cleared their throat. They jumped  
apart, both bright red, and looked to the source of the disturbance.  
  
"Well," Garet smirked. "Isn't this cute."  
  
"I can't believe they forgot we were here..." Ivan muttered.  
  
~*End of Flash Back*~  
  
Isaac sighed and smiled at the memory, another fond recollection coming  
to mind.  
  
~*Here to Fulfill Your Flash Backing Needs Once Again...Another Flash  
Back!*~  
  
"Oh, Mia, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Isaac."  
  
He went down on one knee, holding the hand of the woman he loved.   
"Mia...will you marry me?"  
  
"I...I...of course, Isaac!" Mia started crying tears of joy as he slipped  
the ring on her finger. He stood up and she once again fell into his  
arms, about to kiss him passionately when, once again, someone cleared  
their throat.  
  
"Did you forget we were here again?" Ivan asked.  
  
Isaac and Mia became very red.  
  
~*No More Flash Backs*~  
  
And now Isaac and his fiancee were currently awaiting the wedding at  
Isaac's house in Vale. A wedding that would take place in less then a  
week.  
  
Unfortunately, some of the guests were already arriving. More  
unfortunately, one of them was Alex, and he was staying with them. He  
said it was to "be a chaperone", but Isaac had the feeling that Alex was  
an old flame of Mia's, and while he believed Mia was completely loyal to  
him he didn't entirely trust Alex.  
  
While Isaac was passing the bathroom door, which was closed, he could  
hear Mia inside.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" she was squealing. Isaac stopped dead. "Yes Alex, Yes!"  
  
*She WOULDN'T!* Isaac reasoned. *She's my one and only! We're days away  
from getting married! Alex must have seduced her! Why that evil...that  
VILE...*  
  
He threw open the door.  
  
And gaped.  
  
Mia was lying on the counter, her head in the sink. Alex was crouched on  
the opposite side of the sink, scrubbing her hair, an open bottle of  
Herbal Essences on the counter next to him.  
  
"Hi Isaac!" Mia waved.  
  
Isaac fainted dead away on the floor.  
  
"What's his problem?" Alex asked.  
  
The End  
  
Well, see? Wasn't that cute?  
Isaac: ::in sparkling silvery blue "She wrote it in ten minutes at  
midnight"::  
They're not supposed to know that!  
Isaac: ::writing in the marker that makes it look likes he's writing in  
3-D "Well, then the truth comes out! Akiko is a moron! She writes all  
of her fics at night because she's an insomniac!"::  
Give that, you! ::grabs the marker::  
Isaac: ::in sparkly gold "I have many, many more markers!"::  
::steals his dry erase board:: Do you have any more of these?  
Isaac: ::pulls out a black one, writes on it in neon green "Ha!"::  
Isaac! Get back here!  
Isaac: ::in neon purple "Haha! Stupid weak non-Adept writer human  
person thing! I am mu-"::  
::takes away the dry erase board while he's distracted:: Ha!  
Isaac: ::steals the keyboard "HEY! That wasn't nice! But now you can't  
talk, so ha! I would like to thank all my fans for all of the markers  
and dry-erase board stuff. And maybe when the Lost Age comes out I'll be  
able to talk..."::  
::steals back the keyboard:: Don't bet on it. Anyways...I think that  
was longer then the actual fic...so...bye! 


End file.
